Monitoring systems, to detect fire conditions, gas concentrations, or intruders into a premises are known and very useful. Such systems might each include dozens or hundreds of detectors or other monitoring devices. At times there is a need to locate various of the detectors or devices based on a specified parameter. For example, a specific batch of devices might need to be located. Batches might be defined by a specified manufacturing facility, date, design version or the like. Determining where the detectors or devices of interest are installed can be a very laborious and time consuming activity.